darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Runamuck goes after Tracks
Back to 2009 Logs Jazz Crackshot Shark Tracks Runamuck Bundle Ironhide Jazz transmits, "What's goin' down in Crystal City? Hopefully somethin' good." Crackshot transmits, "Crackshot reporting in" Jazz drums his fingers gently, the sound of keys being hit could be heard, "Anythin' goin' down to be noted on or are we in tha' clear for now?" Shark transmits, "I can go check it out, since I'm out and about anyway." Crackshot transmits, "I'm about to begin testing with my three-sixty visor, that's about it here." Jazz silence for a moment, "Tha' visor of yas right? Ya need some help testin' it out?" Crackshot transmits, "Unless you want to volunteer as a target sir... *chuckles*" Bundle transmits, " Be /careful/, Crackshot!" Jazz hehes softly, "Hey, if this device of yas works, then I should make a /real/ easy target, besides-- ain't no harm in a lil' sparrin' match, hm?" Shark transmits, "DO I want to know what a three sixty visor is?" Crackshot transmits, "Its mostly for midranged multitargeting sir, not melee, though it COULD work for that. Oh, in laymans' terms, I made a device that lets you see all around you." Bundle transmits, " Jazz ... I just got you repaired. DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE." Shark transmits, "All right then. So am I clear to check out Cubricon since I'm bored patrolling the surface?" Jazz transmits, "Now, when I.." pauses for a moment, then grumbles, before he ahems, "Dun worry Bundle! Will use some stun blanks, tha' way no one gets hurt in tha testin.." Jazz transmits, "And yea, Go ahead Shark-- and report anythin' out of tha norm." Bundle transmits, " You'd BETTER. I see either of you in my med bay for repair from live rounds, you'll regret it!" Crackshot transmits, "If it reassures you Bundle, I do all tests with harmless laser-light settings. Doesn’t hurt any more than a flashlight." ---- Cubicron Bundle transmits, " That does reassure, Crackshot." Jazz whoos and then could be heard running, "I feelin' alive tonight and ready to get down with it!" Crackshot transmits, "Safety is a great concern with me, Bundle" Tracks runs, he can feel the mech closing in on him, there's no time to transform. He spies and alleyway, his best bet would be the labyrinth of Cubicron's side streets to slip away. He turns to run down the alley, "Not today!" +Roll: Runamuck rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 3 Runamuck almost misses the turn and slides slightly and keeps chase after Tracks, "Don't make me do this the hard way, pretty mech!! Your only dodging your fate and that is to be part of the beauty with his Destruction!!" Tracks ducks left, weaving in and out of the side streets trying to lose his pursuer. He turns again, thinking it will lead him back out to the main drag where he can run. Instead he comes faceplate to faceplate with a dead end. He turns, thinking he has time to back track and try another path. +Roll: Runamuck rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Fails! Somewhere in the maze, Runamuck gets lost. He comes out one end, then the other, be-pops here, appears there. He looks like a bit like one of those cartoon characters who goes through the multi-doors to always end up in the same place. Yep, He'll be lost for a bit-- Run Tracks!! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 7 +Roll: Tracks rolls against their Presence Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 15 Shark is hovering through the tunnels, following the maps he got from a tour via Metro-X. His scanners are at full, just so he isn't surprised by anything out of the ordinary. Of course that's when he notices the double blips. The one reads neutral, the other though has him radioing in before he engages. Tracks sees no sign of his pursuer, he turns to take another corridor back out to the main road. He chuckles to himself, feeling some relief flood his system as he draws closer to an exit. He narrowly escapes a vicious encounter. Shark transmits, "Shark here, I just got a Con signature and a neutral signature on my sensors. Permission to assist the civilian and engage the enemy?" +Roll: Runamuck rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 6 Runamuck gets at last out of his maze and hrms gently, "For a moment there I thought I saw two of me..." Then cuts back to reality as he sees his 'toy', "You!" He points at Tracks, "Come to me my precious!" He calls out and starts to chase again, laughing the whole time. Yes, this Decepticon was short a few wires. Jazz transmits, "Yo Shark, go ahead and engage, just be careful down there. Tha' is a civilian area-- and ya never know wha' else may be creepin around, got me?" Shark transmits, "Oh I'll be careful, not eager to catch what's going around if you catch my meaning." Tracks 's processor freezes up for a microsecond as he hears the mech nearby. He turns to run again, wondering what it would take to lose him? Would he have to risk running into gang territory? He feels panic beginning to work its way into his circuits as he runs. Shark moves toward the two blips now, angling for the Con and hoping he can sneak up on the guy and nail him one before he gets wise. Runamuck continues the chase! Like a blood hound after well-- his blood! Chase chase chase! Does this Decepticon ever stop? +Roll: Tracks rolls against their Agility Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 9 Tracks is tempted to try the alleys again, but he nearly trapped himself. In a move of desperation, he darts out into the road, narrowly avoiding being struck by a transport cargo carrier. Shark finds the best angle, prepping his rifle which appears on his roof as he hover in behind the overly focused Con. Thing is can he tag this particular moving target? He fires to find out. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Surprise! - (rifle) Level: 1 and MISSES! +Roll: Runamuck rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Fails! Jazz speaks up over the comm, though shots can be heard in the background, and from the echo, it’s probably the firing range, "Yo Shark, what's ya status?" +Roll: Runamuck rolls against their Agility Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 9 Shark transmits, "Just fired my first shot, he totally ignored it since I missed him. Guess he really wants this civilian dead." Runamuck chases and doesn't even notice he got shot at! He is so focused on Tracks, his little prize so he can attach some explosives to Tracks! Yes, the Decepticon had no care of his own life... +Roll: Tracks rolls against their Agility Stat, and BOTCHES! Bundle transmits, " Then deprive him of his target. Get the civilian out of there if you can." Shark transmits, "You telling me you are cool with me getting hurt then doc? Cuz I'll do that." Bundle transmits, " Not at the cost of your own well being, obviously, Shark, but if it's possible to get the civilian out of there without getting yourself shredded to bits, by all means do it." Tracks makes it to the other side but staggers in step, he tries to recover, knowing full well the Decepticon is just nipping at his heal struts. He lets out frustrated grunt as he is sent crashing to the ground, "Dammit!" Jazz transmits, "I agree with bundle there, mech. protect tha guy, but dun get ya'self kill in tha process, ya get me? After all, we dun need all of us stuck in the medical bay with tha cranky medics." Combat: Runamuck does a Generic Combat Roll on Tracks and SUCCEEDS! Shark transmits, "Will do my best, but this Con is a all sorts of crazy." +Roll: Shark rolls against their Agility Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 8 Shark moves his angle again and floors it, hovering to cut the Con off from his prize. So instead of seeing the blue of Tracks, Runamuck will instead see the run of his form. "Run!" he yells at Tracks, his rifle aiming at the incoming Runamuck. "And you, back off!" Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Get back to you once belong - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Lifeline looks around, doesn't see anyone immediately, so decides to go back into the clinic to help Bundle. Runamuck does indeed get cut off from his prize and flails as he nearly gets shot. "Oh really?" He states as his optics fix on the Bot who took away his pretty mech. "Hmm-- you're not quite as nice looking, so won't be as Pretty when you go BOOM, but that is ok.." He hehes softly, "I'm not picky!" Then he swings his fist to try and smack the Autobot. Tracks is shocked, an Autobot in Cubicron coming to his defense. It passes quickly as he forces himself back to his feet, staggering back from the brawl. He turns, debating on joining in to help Shark, "Be careful!" Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with My precious! they took my precious(punch)! - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 9 Hull: 3 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 91% EP: 88% FP: 0% HP: 98% Shark takes the impact as he sticks between Tracks and the Con. It makes a bit of a dent in his armor. "Not meant to be nice looking you lunatic. My buddies will be coming, so why don't you show some self preservation and get out of here." "Self Perserr--what?" Runamuck asks which a chuckle, "Silly Autobot," He then waves his index finger, "Do you know who I am?" He then pulls out several explosives and spins the small orbs around in his fingers, laughing softly. "..I suggest you be the one to run-- before you become part of the road-way, curtsey of the Runa'brothers..." Tracks slowly backs away from the confrontation, still tempted to offer back up to Shark. The Decepticon seems so dead set on destroying anyone. At least now he has enough of a lead to transform if he has to run again. Shark transforms, pistol coming into his hand. Other hand making a fist as he takes his stand, "It means you care enough about yourself to know when you are about to be outgunned. My friends will come, and it will be you that will be one with the roadway." Then he smiles, a big sharp-toothed grin. "So, what do you say, huh? Going to stay, thus showing how stupid you are, or you going to show how smart you are and leave?" "I only see one of you right now-- and allot of these!!" Runamuck states tossing up the explosive balls, however as he tosses them up, he goes to upper-cut the mech once more, which does yes, place him in the line of fire of his own explosives when they come back down, but he'll deal! Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Explosives in the air, and upper-cut to the jaw! - (melee) Level: 3 and MISSES! +Roll: Tracks rolls against their Courage Stat, and Fails! Shark is, however, not going to stand in one spot for long with Runamuck having so many explosives. He's done that dance before. He moves backwards, the fist of the Con kissing air. As for the explosives, well they must be duds? "Fine, be that way." he takes aim as he is moving backward toward Tracks, and fires his pistol this time. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Lunatic zinger - (pistol) Level: 1 and MISSES! Tracks tenses as the fight escalates. He turns to run from the fight before Runamuck decides to capture him again. Runamuck dodges the attack and then catches a few of the falling explosives before he tosses them in Shark's direction, "Think fast!" However, they were not duds, Runamuck just had very good mathematical skills when it comes to timing! However due to this, he gets caught in the explosion of the ones that hit the ground! Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Booom! boomboomboom! - (ballistics) Level: 2 and MISSES! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Agility Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 7 Shark continues to move backwards, increasing the distance between him and Runamuck. Using just his scanners to know what is behind him so he can keep his optics on the Con. As for those explosives, well he just picks them off in the air. He just chuckles at the Con getting caught up and looks to see if Tracks is beating it out of here. "I told you to run!" he yells. Tracks sees Shark taking off and turns to beat a hasty retreat out of there before the Decepticon gets it into his head to come after him again. Shark transmits, "May I say this guy definitely doesn't have all his mental circuit boards intact?" Runamuck walks out of the smoke, chuckling the whole while. A shield seems to flicker around his haul. "One two-- I'm gonna get you.." He chants out before he then charges right for Shark! "Three four-- I'm going to kill you!!" Jazz transmits, "Just who are ya takin' on anyhow?" Tracks watches as Runamuck bypasses him to go straight after Shark. He never felt so glad to be ignored. He had to get help. And he knew the cantankerous medic to get it from. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Agility Stat, and BOTCHES! Shark transmits, "Runa--- ooofff! *clang*" Shark is thusly charged into, taking the full force of the Con in the chest and going "Ooooffff!" He is sent to his back as Tracks runs for help. A brief cough, "Nice one, now try this!" he states, kicking out with both legs. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Double boot to random body part - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. Combat: Runamuck's Armor buckles but remains functional. The force field right on Runamuck's armor shimmers as he is kicked back and he slides across the ground, he jumps up to his feet and cackles, "Oh yea!!" Then charges again, this time sliding slightly to give Shark a good Round-house kick! Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Every buddy was kung-fu fighting! - (Melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Shark isn't on the ground for long either, but just long enough to roll out of that kicks way. "Ladies and gentlebots, I give you Swishitron." he chides the Con, then places his hands down on the ground, and balancing on one foot as he crouches, he does a little spin move to sweep the Cons feet out from under him. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Eat dirt and die - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. Runamuck chuckles, then whoos as he is tripped up. However he starts laughing again, even as he lays there. Then he stops, "Ok-- Time to get serious." As He states that, he flips back up to his feet, he pulls out his rifle and opens fire, this baby of course being his favorite toy... Ya know the rifle, if it hits you, it places a friction shield around you for a short time, so if you move your body automatically starts to heat up till it explodes-- yea, that rifle.. Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Friction rifle - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 31 Hull: 10 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 62% EP: 82% FP: 0% HP: 93% Ironhide transmits, "Hang in there, I'm comin' to your location ASAP! Don't get fragged on me!" Shark gets up off his foot just as that friction rifle comes out. "Slag." he mutters as he realizes just before it tags him. Well, heating up is the least of his worries right now. This Con needs to leave, now. "Want serious, I'll give you serious." That rifle is primed and cranked up to its full power. "I'll make you wish you left before this dance started." and then he fires. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Shoulda ran-amuck - (Rifle) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. Combat: Runamuck's Armor buckles but remains functional. Ironhide rambles onto the scene, still some distance from the combatants, but closing in fast. This might not be Autobot territory, but he's cracked enough helmets down here for most of the criminal element to stay out of his way. His reputation clears a path for him through the denizens of Cubicron. "Outta the way! AUTOBOT comin' through!" He's within Runamuck's range at this point, and on a beeline towards the scuffle. And the shot hits!! Runamuck backs up, though the shielding protects his thick armor, but what does get through does take a good chunk out of him, "Ow ow ow!" He snarls, then pulls out a rocket launcher from subspace, then heaves it on his shoulder taking aim. "You want to play with the big boys!? Do ya?!!" One could swear there was a mad, twisted, insane grin behind that plate. "If you think I'm sane enough to leave, just cause of one lucky shot-- you are so wrong... hehe, after all--" Runamuck cuts short as he hears Ironhide’s voice and looks over to see the other Autobot coming, "Ooo! A new play toy!" So Now the Decepticon goes off and forgets about shark as he aims the rocket for Ironhide, which does allow for Shark to be freed from his friction prison. However, Runamuck aims, chuckles, and fires! "BOOOM!!" Combat: Runamuck attacks Ironhide with Rockets away! - (ballistics) Level: 2 and MISSES! Tracks runs out of the heavily shuttered building, rifle in hand to deal with the threat. He owes the Autobot for saving him. Shark only grins at Runamuck, mostly since the fact his bluff just became reality is rushing his direction. Those sharp teeth of his fully exposed so wide is his grin. "Teaches you right, should have listened to me." then that rocket launcher come out. "Oh you saying you are a big mech huh? Are you perchance covering for some physical flaw with that boom stick eh?" he goads. But since the con is stupid enough to turn his attention away from him, that gives him time to check if the friction has worn off. (no attack) Ironhide doesn't even evade the rocket. He's a bit crazy himself at times. Thankfully, the rocket doesn't detonate until after plunking off his armor, and Ironhide is unscathed. "I was think' the same thing 'bout you, Decepti-creep!" He rumbles straight ahead, intent on ramming Runamuck all the way to one of Cybertron's moons. Combat: Ironhide attacks Runamuck with Kamikaze - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. Runamuck opens his hands as Ironhide comes right for him, "Come on old mech-- let’s see what you got." Ironhide does make impact, but it seems that shield which pretty much used to help protect him from his own explosions, catches all the force behind Ironhide's ram. Worse it did was slide Runamuck backwards. Then the Decepticon flips over the Autobot before using his rifle on Ironhide, however this time it is normal ammo, since the friction part is still recharging. Combat: Runamuck attacks Ironhide with Bang bang! - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Tracks moves into an alleyway, hoping to use it for cover while he offers back up to the two Autobots. He watches Runamuck and prepares to take a shot. Shark finds he is free to move without any issues, by that time Ironhide collides with Runamuck and the con has done a decent move of his own. Moving toward the Con while he is distracted, Shark goes in for his own version of a ram, aiming his shoulder square for midback or thereabouts. Combat: Shark attacks Runamuck with Back to your future - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. Ironhide gets it good in the undercarriage, one of his less armored locations. The force of the blasts tips the transporter over, forcing him to transform and regroup. He shakes a crick out of his neck and pulls his pistol, firing a few laser rounds as he slowly moves to a more strategic location. Combat: Ironhide attacks Runamuck with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Tracks sees an opening and fires his rifle at Runamuck while he's distracted by the Autobots. Combat: Tracks attacks Runamuck with Back shot - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Force field shimmers but does not go down. The Shield takes the brunt of it again, however it is easy to see Runamuck is getting tired of these games. The Decepticons optics narrow as he quickly goes to step back, and in good timing it seems Ironhide's shots miss. Runamuck then pulls out two explosive orbs, a bit larger than the last ones. He presses a button and tosses one of Shark, and then the other for where Ironhide went hiding, before he himself kinda books it a bit out of the way, so he doesn't get caught in the fray of explosion. By how he is acting-- It seems the Decepticon is either getting less amused, or is starting to get tired. Most likely both, since all he wanted was to blow up the pretty mech precious (Yes Tracks, you will be forever dubbed this). Then Tracks shot comes, which surrounds his force field and places so much force behind the field it actually does shut down. needless to say, this lets Runamuck give Tracks the death glare, "..Hello Precious..." Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Runamuck attacks Shark with Death ball of explosives! - (Ballistics) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Forcefield: Armor: 6 Hull: 16 Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 56% EP: 71% FP: 0% HP: 85% Combat: MULTISHOT Combat: Runamuck attacks Ironhide with Death ball of explosives! - (Ballistics) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's force field flickers off. Tracks grips his rifle, readying another shot as the Decepticon notices him. He holds his stance as Runamuck turns his attention to him. He narrows his optics, Tracks says, "Frag off." Combat: Tracks attacks Runamuck with Don't call me precious - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Armor buckles but remains functional. Shark nails the Con and stumbles back from the impact. This leaves him clear of not only the shot from Ironhide but from Tracks. Hitting a force field isn't exactly fun as he shakes his head to clear it, giving Runamuck enough time to lob that explosive at him and send him flying. The mech ends up on his back at least 30 feet away with an audible ooof! Ironhide stands his ground and trusts his cover. Bad move. The barrier is entirely obliterated by the explosive such to the effect that it provides no protection. Through the smoke and the rubble, however, Ironhide is left standing. And presumably angered. Ironhide tosses his shattered pistol aside. His liquid rifle's barrel protrudes from the cloud of smoke, and a stream of molten lead sputters from the nozzle. Combat: Ironhide attacks Runamuck with Eat lead, varmint! - (Element) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Runamuck's Armor buckles but remains functional. Runamuck is shot, then has lead chewing away at his armor, "AHH!" he yelps out as he tries to shake the stuff off, "Hot hot hot!" Once he gets most of it off, there a few sparks coming from his plating of exposed armor and he growls at the whole lot. It is easy to tell that his armor was indeed ready to just fall right off with a good shot. However he points at Tracks, "I'll get you yet Pretty mech! You wait and see, your armor hide will be the most beautiful destructive sculpture yet!!" He bellows out, before he runs, transforms and drives like made to get away! Flee Runamuck, Flee!! Shark gets to his feet a bit unsteadily just in time to see Muck get a molten kiss from Hides rifle. "Good time there Ironhide, don't know if I could have taken that Con on my own." is offered to the security mech before he turns on Tracks, "Didn't I tell you to run?" shaking his head at the civilian. "Ah well, guess it is all good." Ironhide considers firing, but there are 'civilians' nearby, even in many are corrupt. He stows his weapon, then checks on his pistol. "Slagged." He tosses it aside and some urchin bolts out of a shelter, grabbing it and disappearing into the shadows as quickly as he appeared. "Yuh can have it, you little whippersnapper! It ain't gonna work no more!" Sure enough, the pistol is flung back out into the street a few moments later. Tracks shrugs his shoulder struts, "I'm afraid I'm unaccustomed to taking orders from Autobots." Ironhide approaches the others. "At least we all survived." He acknowledges Tracks. "I wish you'd reconsider you independent status. We could use a gunner like you." He turns to Shark. "Any major damage? Should I call Hoist in for a tow?" Tracks shakes his head, gesturing to a nearby building, "We have a medic here you can see. She's trustworthy enough." He seems to purposefully dodge Ironhide's offer to join the Autobots. Shark's body picks that moment to spark a couple times where the armor buckled. But it's light damage in comparison to previous battles. "Nothing major, I could probably make it to a repair bay without any issues. How about you?" he asks, then a chuckle at Tracks, "Wasn't an order, really. More like a plea to save yourself." Ironhide shakes his head. "Wouldn't be caught dead on the end of a tow lift." He turns back to Tracks. "We don't force conscript here. More of a not-so-subtle pressurin'." He grins jokingly. "But our offer still stands, take it or leave it. An' I'm hopin' one day you choose to take it." Tracks tilts his head as he regards Ironhide and his offer, he simply shrugs once, "I'm afraid I'm still better off where I am..." Shark smirks at Ironhide, "Not what I meant. Anyway, shall we take our damaged bodies over to the Cubricon doc or go back home and wait on Bundle to come back?" Ironhide crosses his arms and blinks in surprise. "I'd call that a matter of opinion, Tracks." He addresses Shark, "Back to base. No use stressin' what limited resources they've got out here. We've got ample medical supply in Iacon." This is, of course, part of his pitch to recruit Tracks. He addresses Tracks once more. "Till we meet again, maverick." Shark rolls his shoulders. "All right, but I got a feeling Bundle is down there with the other doc working on that disease cure. Which means the automatic doc for us both." Tracks stands by as Shark and Ironhide prepare to roll out for Iacon. The mech's offer is enticing, but he belongs here. Where he can be the optics and audios of a mech who needs him more. Ironhide transforms also. "So be it. Last time I took repairs from a civvie was back in the war for Beryllium peak, course they don't call it that no more. Turns out to be a Decepticon mole. Put a shrapnel bomb next to my transform cog, an' it took Ratchet three hours to extract it without settin' it off. I ain't fallin' for that no more. Let's roll out." He starts off towards Iacon City. Shark comments, "Ah you'd like this civilian doc though. But suit yourself." He hovers back the way we came. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ironhide's Logs Category:Track's Logs Category:Runamuck's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs